Instagram
by D-Noire
Summary: ¡Las historias detrás de las fotos que nuestros personajes publican en sus cuentas de Instagram!
1. Chloé y Adrien

El otro día Chloé se encontraba en el recreo, como siempre estaba acompañada de Sabrina. Sabrina se había ido corriendo para buscar agua a temperatura ambiente para su amiga, ya que estaba muerta de sed y no bebería cualquier cosa.

Sabrina se fue. Chloé se quedó sentada en la banca. Colocó sus audífonos de Bluetooth en sus oídos, pero los mantuvo apagados. Entonces, escuchó a unas chicas (ni idea de quiénes eran, no eran de su clase y no parecían ser importantes) charlando.

—¡Instagram es lo mejor! —exclamaba una de las chicas.

—¡Jagged Stone le ha dado like a mis publicaciones cientos de veces! ¡lo amo tanto!

—Todos los famosos deberían ser como él.

En cuanto Sabrina regresó, Chloé le arrebató la botella con agua y la cuestionó de inmediato.

—¡Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Instagram ya mismo! —le exigió con su típica voz mandona.

Sabrina le contó lo poco y nada que sabía, más que nada eso era lo básico: podías publicar fotografías, seguir personas y publicar vídeos que eran como historias, también enviar mensajes

—¿Hay famosos ahí? —Chloé fue a su punto, eso era lo único que le interesaba.

—Muchísimos —confirmó Sabrina.

Y con esa respuesta bastó para que Chloé sonriera. Eso eso lo que quería escuchar. Si había famosos en esa red social, ¿por qué ella no podría estar ahí?

Esa tarde ignoró a Jhon Paul Shawn y se encerró en su habitación, tomó su celular y descargó la famosa aplicación. Una vez instalada, le pedía un nombre de usuario.

—Yo soy Queen Bee, obviamente —pensó en colocar eso, pero luego recordó que Ladybug le había dicho que ya no podría ser... en fin, pensó en otra cosa.

Así que, después de mucho meditar, decidió que el nombre de usuario perfecto era su nombre, pero añadiendo: "theofficial", después de todo, ella era única e inigualable.

Ahora venía el primer paso: publicar la primera fotografía, o como algunos le llamaban: selfie.

—¿Dónde estará la inútil de Sabrina? —luego recordó que ella misma le había pedido que la dejará sola por esa tarde. Maldición. Sabrina era muy detallada, era útil y buena amiga.

Fue al balcón, pensó en tomar una foto al aire libre. Pero le pareció una mala idea, el sol hacia que su piel se viese muy blanca, que horror. Necesitaba verse perfecta, como solo ella sabía.

Regresó a su habitación, posó de muchas maneras, pero ninguna pose la convenció. ¡Era un desastre! Casi se puso a llorar, pero no lo hizo para no arruinar su maquillaje.

—¿Pasa algo, Señorita? —Jean Carlos entró con una bandeja.

—¿Cómo definirías la foto perfecta, Jean Miguel? —preguntó una desesperada Chloé.

Él sonrió. Problemas de adolescentes, problemas absurdos por los cuales pensaban que el mundo les caía encima. Realmente los adolescentes podían llegar a ser muy dramáticos.

—Una foto natural, con una bonita sonrisa —le respondió. Dejó la bandeja en el velador, y salió de la habitación.

—Natural, ¡claro que puedo hacer eso!

Vio su cama y notó el lindo muñeco de catarina que tenía (representaba a Ladybug) a su lado había un enorme oso de peluche café, le encantaba.

Sonrió, tomó una linda selfie. La luz era apropiada, su ropa también y su cabello perfecto. Luego escribió algo (utilizando un hashtag propio) y publicó la imagen. ¡Era perfecta!

Al cabo de unos minutos, millones de comentarios comenzaron a llegar. Había quienes le decían que era hermosa, otros le decían que era una Reina, otros le pedían con desesperación un follow. Hubo de todo.

A Chloé le gustó sentirse popular en redes sociales. Apenas había creado la cuenta y ya tenía cuarenta mil seguidores.

Después comenzó a seguir a sus cuentas favoritas, a los famosos. Lo raro fue ver que ¡Adrien no tenía Instagram! Era ridículo.

—Él es muy famoso, debería tener una cuenta.

Chloé no se quedó de brazos cruzados, llamó a su amigo y le contó las maravillas de Instagram.

—¡Vas a recibir muchos halagos! —explicaba ella.

—Gracias. Pero no me interesa que un montón de desconocidos digan cosas lindas de mí —a Adrien no le convencía mucho la idea de tener Instagram, no era realmente fan de las fotografías.

«Asco tú sinceridad, amigo»

—También es una buena forma de promocionar.

—¿Promocionar?

—¡Claro! Si tienes muchos seguidores, podrías promocionar la marca de Agreste —le dijo Chloé. Era verdad. De hecho, muchos famosos podrían interesarse y eso solo sería publicidad gratuita para Gabriel y más fama para Adrien.

Adrien escuchó. La idea de poder ayudar a su padre lo convenció un poco, aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro.

—Si te decides, yo puedo ser tu Insta-Maestra —bromeó Chloé.

—¿En serio estás considerando unirte a una red social de moda? —preguntó Plagg.

—Solo quiero ayudar a papá. Además, creo que de este modo podré estar más cerca de quienes me admiran, quizás haga nuevos amigos.

—Cosas de adolescentes —Plagg no le dio importancia, sacó un trozo de Camembert y comenzó a comer feliz de la vida.

Descargó la aplicación, la instaló y le pedía un nombre de usuario. ¿AdrienAgreste? No... demasiado obvio, no quería algo común, quería algo más creativo. ¿Qué podría ser?

Y tuvo una idea. Como su Instagram sería para ayudar a su padre, decidió darlo a entender con el nombre de usuario. Eligió: "adrienagrestebrand" (lo último significa marca), era un juego de palabras creativo.

—Parece ser que los chistes malos se te están pegando —se metió Plagg. Adrien asintió, justamente estaba pensando lo mismo.

Podía poner una descripción. ¿Por qué no?

"Modelo, estudiante, hijo. Nuevo en esta red social, pero ¡espero hacer muchos nuevos amigos!" Y después de eso, comenzó a seguir a Chloé.

Chloé le envió un mensaje, le dijo que publique una foto suya, una selfie como les llaman ahora. Adrien le envió un "ok"

Pero no publicó nada. No estaba interesado en eso, realmente no le gustaban mucho las fotografías, no era un verdadero fan de esas cosas.

Por lo que ese día, solo creó la cuenta. Pero no publicó nada.

—Una cuenta fantasma, interesante —se burló Plagg.

—No necesariamente me tengo que tomar una selfie ahora mismo, Plagg.

Pero Chloé no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

En cuanto llegó al colegio, esperó a Adrien parada en la cima de la escalera. En cuanto lo vio, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo:

—¡Hay que tomar una selfie!

—¿Justo ahora? —preguntó Adrien nervioso. Las personas los estaban mirando.

—¡Claro!

Chloé sacó su celular. Ambos estaban muy cerca, Adrien se acomodó un poco y sonrió (a pesar de estar muy apretado) Chloé tomó la foto, sonrió, pero el sol le llegó en la cara, por lo que cerró sus ojos de golpe.

De todas formas, era una buena selfie.

—¡Nos vemos! —Adrien se fue porque Nino lo estaba tomando por el hombro, los separó.

Chloé se resignó y publicó esa imagen. ¡Estaba con su amado Adrinkis!

Sonrió y entró al colegio.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, cierta chica de cabello azabache hacia rechinar sus dientes. ¿Por qué Chloé podía tomar así como así una foto junto a Adrien? ¡lo estaba aplastando! ¡eso no era justo!


	2. La foto de la catarina

Alya observaba la reacción de su mejor amiga y aguantó las ganas de reírse de ella. Sucede que en ocasiones sus reacciones eran muy dramáticas, eso le parecía muy divertido.

—Niña, si aprietas tanto tus dientes se te terminaran cayendo —bromeó Alya.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, al ver a su amiga de un saltó se acercó a ella y le contó todo.

—¡Poco menos y lo estaba ahorcando! —finalizó Marinette con su relato. Habló realmente rápido, fue difícil seguirle el ritmo.

—Chloé acercándose tanto a Adrien, qué raro —dijo con tono sarcástico.

Marinette hizo un puchero, no estaba para bromas.

—¡Es que Chloé se hizo un Instagram! —Rose exclamó acercándose a ellas. Marinette frunció su ceño, ¿qué es eso?

—La Reina abeja llegó a Instagram —se burló Alya. Ciertamente no le gustaba la actitud de Chloé, detestaba que se creyera superior que el resto.

—Y subió esa imagen con Adrien —Rose mostró su celular a sus amigas. Marinette vio la imagen y su ceño se frunció aún más al leer ese ridículo "Adrinkis"

—Chloé... —susurró Marinette de nuevo entre dientes.

—Tú también podrías tener Instagram, Marinette —le dijo Alya —. Eres bonita.

—Un par de fotos no le harán daño a nadie —estuvo de acuerdo Rose. Juleka se cruzó de brazos, ella no tenía Instagram gracias a eso de su maldición.

—No gracias, no me gustan mucho las redes sociales —además, no conocía Instagram. Aunque prefirió omitir ese detalle, sonaría como bicho raro.

—Yo me haré uno y verás lo genial que es —dijo Alya.

Por lo que Alya creó su cuenta, no quiso colocar su nombre y apellido, eso le pareció un poco peligroso. Así que... optó por poner: " "

Su primera foto fue una imagen de Ladybug saludándola. Tenía muchas imágenes de Ladybug. Y en la descripción escribió un tipo juego, para que la ayuden a descubrir quién es realmente.

—¿En serio le pides ayuda a un montón de desconocidos para descubrir quién es Ladybug? —preguntó Marinette. La idea le pareció creativa, pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa.

—¡Es solo un juego, amiga! —se defendió Alya —. En vez de fijarte en eso, deberías ver la buena fotografía que subí, lo bien que se ve Ladybug.

Alya le entregó su celular a su amiga. Marinette lo tomó y observó bien la imagen. A pesar de que ella estaba en movimiento y saludó de modo rápido a Alya, la foto estaba muy bien tomada.

—Eres buena tomando fotos —terminó por decir Marinette.

Alya asintió, eso era cierto.

—Tengo un buen celular, ese es el truco para las buenas fotos —reveló su secreto guiñando su ojo. Ambas rieron —. Te tomaría muy buenas fotos.

—Alya, no quiero tener Instagram —continuó diciendo Marinette.

—Ya verás como terminaré por convencerte —aseguró Alya mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Estaba decidida. Marinette necesitaba tener una cuenta en Instagram, sería algo genial. Además, podría acercarse más a su amado Adrien.

Alya cumplió su cometido y estuvo todo el día junto a Marinette. No la molestó, hablaron de distintos temas, compraron refrescos y continuaron juntas. A la hora de la salida, Alya se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba radiante, perfecto como para una fotografía. Entonces, se detuvo en la escalera de la entrada del colegio.

—¿Y si nos tomamos una foto? —propuso Alya.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

—¿En serio? ¿justo como hicieron Chloé y Adiren? —preguntó con tono serio.

Alya se dio cuenta de que Marinette tenía razón, ellos habían tomado su selfie casi en el mismo lugar. No pudo evitar reír de modo incómodo.

—Al menos yo no te aplastaré, ni te forzaré —se defendió Alya.

Marinette simplemente rió y se acomodó al lado de Alya. Tomaron la selfie. Las dos sonreían y Marinette hacia signos de "orejas de conejo" con sus dedos.

Después de eso se despidieron. Solo que Marinette no supo de la descripción que Alya colocó en la foto, donde prácticamente hizo una votación para que sus seguidores decidieran si Marinette abría un Instagram o no.

—Los medios pueden obligar a las personas, esto funcionará —sonrió Alya mientras guardaba su celular. Ya más tarde llamaría a Marinette y le contaría como fue la votación.

Marinette estaba dispuesta a ir a casa. Solo que en un parque vio a Adrien sentado, Adrien se veía muy bonito, el sol le llegaba a la cara y hacía resaltar su cabello. Pero eso no era lo único bonito, en su cabello tenía una Catarina. Se veía muy lindo, muy inocente.

Marinette sacó su celular, Adrien se dio cuenta de que lo estaba enfocando y sonrió de modo sincero. Marinette se sintió algo nerviosa, pero de todas formas tomó la fotografía, no todos los días una Catarina se colocaba en tu cabello, ¿no?

Marinette se sentó a su lado y le mostró la fotografía a Adrien.

Adrien la vio y sus ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa. Pero gracias a su movimiento, la Catarina salió volando.

—No puedo creer que esa pequeña haya estado ahí —dijo sorprendido. Realmente esa Catarina le hizo pensar en su amada Lady. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es hermosa —dijo Marinette. Se refería a la foto, pero al ver el modo en el que Adrien la miraba, se corrigió: —. ¡Las Catarinas son hermosas!

Adrien asintió.

—Tomas muy buenas fotos, Marinette —dijo Adrien con sinceridad. Adrien se ruborizó un poco, pero desvió la mirada para que no se notase —. ¿Me mandarías esa foto, por favor? —pidió.

Marinette le envió la foto. En ese momento, Chloé apareció y levantó a Adrien, lo regañó por ensuciar su ropa y como Marinette se sintió fuera de lugar, se fue.

—¿Dijiste que tu primera foto en Instagram fue natural, cierto? —le preguntó a Chloé.

Chloé asintió de modo orgulloso.

—Sonriendo en mi bella habitación. ¿Qué más natural que eso?

《Las sonrisas son naturales》, pensó Adrien. Luego volvió a mirar la fotografía que Marinette le tomó y decidió que aquella sería su primera publicación.

*  
Marinette fue a su casa, en el camino se encontró con Alya y le contó todo lo sucedido. Ambas se emocionaron y gritaron un poco, ¡es que fue demasiado emocionante!

Subieron a la habitación de Marinette y una vez dentro, Alya le mostró la votación a su amiga. Marinette rodó los ojos, ¿en serio hizo eso?

—Mayoría gana —dijo Alya sonriendo.

Marinette suspiró.

—Alya... sabes que soy torpe. La gente suele reírse de las personas torpes —le confesó Marinette.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con Instagram?

—Si creo una cuenta, las personas podrían subir vídeos de mí actuando torpe. O podrían dejar comentarios ofensivos —la típica sonrisa de Marinette había desaparecido, se veía triste.

—Amiga, yo jamás permitiría que te hagan bullying. No tienes que ser tan insegura, tú eres una chica increíble, eres hermosa y eres una muy buena amiga —Alya abrazó a su amiga, acarició su espalda y no la soltó por unos segundos —. No tengas miedo —le pidió sosteniendo sus hombros.

De pronto, Alya revisó el Instagram de Chloé y de ese modo llegó al perfil de Adrien (a quien comenzó a seguir de inmediato) y al ver la única foto publicada hasta el momento, le sonrió a Marinette.

—¡Mira esto! —le enseñó a su amiga.

Marinette arrebató el celular enseguida, abrió la imagen y dio saltos por toda la habitación. ¡Era su foto, era su foto!

—¡Mi foto, mi foto! —exclamaba con felicidad. ¡Estaba emocionada!

—Si tuvieses Instagram, podrías revisar las fotos de Adrien seguido —susurró Alya. Marinette solo rió y asintió.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—¡Perfecto! ¡dame tu celular y haré la magia Instagrina! Y sí, acabo de inventar esa palabra —nuevamente ambas amigas rieron. Marinette sentía gracia debido a la emoción de Alya, era raro.

Después de un rato, Alya le mostró su cuenta creada. Marinette solo asintió y agradeció, no entendía mucho y tampoco le interesaba tanto, por ahora solo quería guardar imágenes de Adrien.

—Ahora ten esto —Alya le entregó su celular con su Instagram abierto. Marinette lo recibió. Alya tocó sus manos, colocó la que tenía el celular mirando hacia el frente.

Después la morena tomó su celular y le pidió a Marinette que sonriera, ella lo hizo de modo rápido, una sonrisa más o menos automática. Alya sonrió, hizo algo y luego tomó el celular de Marinette de nuevo.

—¡Listo! ¡tú primera publicación! —se la mostró a Marinette. Marinette solo rió, eso había sido realmente rápido.

—Y ya tienes a tu primera seguidora —en la pantalla se veía como Alya la seguía.

—Y ahora tu mejor amiga también te sigue —Marinette la siguió.

Ambas decidieron festejar todo el suceso de Instagram. Fueron a comer helado juntas. Marinette de menta y Alya de chocolate. Tomaron algunas fotos, obviamente. Pero las guardaron, no querían subir tantas fotos en un solo día.

*  
Una vez que Marinette estuvo sola en su habitación, fue al perfil de Instagram de Adrien y comenzó a seguirlo. Le dio algo de cosa, pero ya estaba hecho.

—Ojalá algún día me sigas también —susurró y luego negó con su cabeza. ¿Qué posibilidades existían de que eso sucediera? Eran nulas.

Y antes de dormir, le dio like a la única foto publicada en la cuenta de Adrien.


	3. ¡Adrien me sigue!

El día de hoy Adrien se encontraba ocupado. Tendría una sesión fotográfica, se tenía que preparar ya mismo. Algo llamativo era que tendría que utilizar unos lentes de sol que le parecían algo grandes.

Se los colocó, obviamente todo se veía más oscuro. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y le causó algo de gracia lo que vio.

—¿Crees que me veo muy divertido? —le preguntó a Plagg, porque era la única compañía que tenía cerca por ahora.

Plagg lo miró, se acercó más de lo necesario y simplemente rió de modo bajo. No le quedaban tan bien, pero tampoco le quedaban mal.

—Te hacen lucir mayor —optó por decir. No era una broma, no era un cumplido y mucho menos un insulto. Algo así no lo haría sentir mal.

Adrien continuó viéndose en el espejo. Le gustaba lo que veía, no le quedaban mal en absoluto.

—Me gustan, creo que me veo bien —se dijo a sí mismo.

Y recordó que tenía una cuenta en Instagram. Recordó también que esa red social se basaba en publicar fotografías, fotografías de lo que quisieras, de ti mismo donde te vieras bien.

Así que no lo pensó más y se tomó una selfie con los famosos lentes de sol. Le gustó como salió, el fondo rojo le daba un ambiente genial a la foto. Debía admitir que era lindo.

Pensó que publicó la imagen, pero no se manejaba muy bien con Instagram, todavía era un principiante. Actualizó la página y para su tranquilidad, confirmó que sí fue publicada. Luego intentó leer algunos de los comentarios y casi bloquea a alguien.

《Tengo que aprender a usar esto, no puedo bloquear a personas solo porque sí, terminarán odiándome y eso es lo que menos quiero》, pensó con preocupación.

Como se sintió abrumado, decidió dejar un comentario explicando su situación.

"Creo que voy muy mal con Instagram. No he bloqueado a nadie, lo prometo" —fue lo que comentó, un comentario completamente sincero.

En lo que esperaba a que vinieran a arreglarlo para la sesión fotográfica, vio que Chloé había dejado un comentario en el cual le decía que bloqueará a quienes quisiera.

《Esa Chloé...》, pensó con algo de diversión.

Y para pasar el rato, decidió leer algunos otros comentarios.

"Chico, sé que esas gafas son tan geniales como tú. Pero, ¿no has pensado en decirle a Marinette que te haga unas nuevas?" —había comentado una chica.

《¿Marinette tiene Instagram? No lo sabía, tampoco lo imaginaba. Cuando me tomó la fotografía con la catarina me lo pudo haber dicho》

—¿Ya estás pensando en esa Marinette? —se burló Plagg.

A veces Adrien detestaba que los Kwamis supieran leer, Plagg podía ser algo pesado cuando se lo proponía.

—Plagg, sabes que Marinette es solo una amiga —le respondió a su Kwami y luego se concentró de nuevo en Instagram, debía responderle a esa chica.

"¡No sabía que ella tenía una cuenta! ¡gracias!" —respondió.

Buscó la cuenta de Marinette. Simplemente escribió su nombre completo y en ese mismo momento, apareció una cuenta llamada "Marinettedesigned", abrió ese resultado. Decía: "Aspirante a diseñadora de modas"

Vio que había una fotografía publicada, quiso verla pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento le avisaron de la llegada del fotógrafo.

*  
Alya y Marinette se encontraban juntas en la habitación de la azabache. Ambas estaban hablando de Instagram y de lo divertido que era utilizar esa red social, que era genial poder compartir y ver fotografías de todo mundo.

—Sería genial que Ladybug tenga Instagram —dijo Alya. La idea le entusiasmaba, podría subir tantas fotografías geniales.

A Marinette en cambio la idea le aterraba. Ella era tan despistada, podría confundir las cuentas y publicar una imagen suya en la cuenta de Ladybug o viceversa.

—No creo que eso sea posible, ella es una heroína y tiene que estar concentrada en su trabajo. ¿Te imaginas cuidar un celular en el proceso? ¿o te imaginas que el celular caiga desde una gran altura?

—Creo que tienes razón.

Poco sabía Alya que su yo-yo tenía acceso a Internet, si quisiera podría crearle un Instagram a Ladybug sin ningún problema. Pero no lo haría, eso sería una gran irresponsabilidad. Debía concentrarse en salvar a París, no en conseguir seguidores virtuales.

De pronto el celular de Marinette emitió un sonido. Ella lo tomó, lo desbloqueo y después comenzó a saltar, gritar y poco menos correr por todas partes.

Alya no entendía nada, simplemente se reía de esa actitud tan rara.

Marinette se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó sus rodillas con emoción. Apoyó su celular en una mano, pero de todas formas Alya alcanzó a ver lo que sucedía.

—¡Adrien me sigue en Instagram! —exclamó Marinette —. ¡El amor de mí vida me sigue!

Antes de que Marinette abrazara su celular contra su pecho, Alya alcanzó a tomar la fotografía perfecta para la ocasión.

La subió a su Instagram, no sin antes comprobar que Adrien no la seguía a ella. Marinette sí que tenía suerte, ¡que tu crush te siga no le sucede a cualquiera!

"Marinette literalmente en el suelo después de que alguien la siguió" —escribió a modo de broma.

No todo terminó ahí, porque en ese momento Adrien le envió un mensaje. Mensaje que leyó enseguida.

"Avísame si haces lentes de sol a comisión. Ya sabes, como las que le hiciste a Jagged Stone :)"

Y Marinette se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo. ¡Eso era hermoso, único, especial! Adrien le estaba prestando atención, Adrien recordaba sus trabajos.

—¿Esto es un sueño? —le preguntó a Alya.

—No lo es. Y ahora que Adrien está pendiente de ti...

—¿Pendiente de mí? —interrumpió Marinette.

—Te sigue. Podrá ver tus publicaciones —aclaró Alya. Marinette asintió, aunque la palabra "pendiente" no le pareció la apropiada —. ¡Debemos publicar una foto!

—¿Ahora? Pero... no me parece un buen momento, ¡debo estar muy sonrojada! —no quería que todo el mundo la viera sonrojada, todos sabrían que estaba enamorada y esa no era la idea.

—¿No tienes alguna foto de uno de tus diseños? En los comentarios de tu foto te pidieron diseños —Alya le mostró el comentario.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡tengo una idea!

Marinette le mostró la foto. Alya la vio y le encantó, era la foto apropiada. Alya pensaba que a Adrien le encantaría, era un diseño muy bonito, muy Marinette.

*  
En cuanto Alya se fue, Marinette colocó una captura del mensaje de Adrien en sus historias de Instagram, mejor conocidas como: "Insta Stories"

Estaba demasiado emocionada, no lo resistió.

*  
Adrien se encontraba en el receso de colación de la sesión fotográfica. Mientras bebía un poco de agua, por curiosidad abrió Instagram y lo primero que vio fue una fotografía de Marinette.

No pudo dejar de verla. Llevaba un vestido muy bonito y un peinado distinto. No mentiría, se veía preciosa, diferente.

—Hipnotizado con tu buena amiga, un clásico —se burló Plagg.

Adrien no dijo nada. Prefirió leer lo que Marinette escribió.

Marinette había escrito que estaba nerviosa por publicar sus diseños. ¿En serio estaba nerviosa? No debería, es realmente talentosa.

"¡No deberías estar nerviosa! ¡tú trabajo es increíble!" —comentó. Era verdad, sus diseños eran asombrosos, dignos de una diseñadora real. Marinette tenía un futuro prometedor en eso de la ropa.

Lo llamaron para continuar, pero antes de levantarse le dio me gusta a la fotografía.

*  
Alya había llamado muy alterada a Marinette para contarle que esa historia donde escribía palabras inexistentes (debido a la emoción) podrían verla todos sus seguidores, incluyendo a Adrien.

¡A Marinette le dio un ataque de pánico! ¡Adrien no podía ver ese estúpido ataque de emoción! ¡pensaría que era rara!

《Ya cree que eres rara. Recuerda que lo besaste pensando que era un maniquí》, se recordó a sí misma. Jamás podría olvidar ese momento y seguramente... Adrien tuviese el mismo problema.

En fin, borró esa historia (gracias a la explicación de Alya) y luego apagó el celular. Pensó que era suficiente de Instagram por un día.

《¡Mis emociones siempre me hacen pasar vergüenza! ¡tengo que aprender a controlarme!》, se regañó mentalmente. Debía pensar antes de actuar y no al revés.

Si hubiese revisado un poco más, hubiera leído el comentario de Adrien y visto el like que le dejó.


	4. Verano y fama

Esa tarde París pasaba por un día muy caluroso, uno de esos días que casi todos los ciudadanos podrían disfrutar con gusto. Todos a excepción de cierta chica...

—¡El sol es tan detestable! ¡odio transpirar! No existe nada más asqueroso —se quejaba Chloé mientras Sabrina no dejaba de abanicarla —. ¡Más rápido! No quiero ni una gota de sudor —le advirtió a la de lentes.

—¡Por supuesto, Chloé!

El mayordomo entró a la habitación y le recordó a Chloé que habían colocado una piscina en la azotea, que debería estar ahí en vez de muriendo de calor en la habitación. Chloé lo recordó y le ordenó a Sabrina que juntará sus cosas mientras ella iba afuera.

Sabrina se apresuró lo más posible, juntó todo y después salió tras su amiga.

—¡Te tardaste demasiado! —se quejó la rubia. Antes de que Sabrina pudiera decir algo, Chloé continuó: —. Hay que aprovechar la buena luz que tenemos aquí, anda, tómame una foto.

Chloé posó estirándose, despreocupada y Sabrina tomó la foto. Chloé la vio enseguida y la aprobó. Era una buena foto. Ahora podían disfrutar de la piscina.

*  
Adrien tenía una sesión fotográfica esa tarde, estaba esperando al fotógrafo de siempre, cuando de pronto apareció otra persona, un chico mucho más joven.

—Hola, soy Vincent y hoy seré tu fotógrafo. Sucede que... —Adrien reconoció a Vincent, él había sido "Pixelador", recordó lo fan que era de Jagged Stone.

Y eso lo demostró en la sesión fotográfica, porque cada vez que tomaban alguna foto y le gustaba el resultado, él exclamaba con gran felicidad: "Rock & Roll!", hacía reír a Adrien.

Adrien también tomó una foto del fotógrafo, porque tenía métodos divertidos de fotografiar, se estiraba demasiado o hablaba demasiado. Era agradable.

—Soy un buen fotógrafo, he tenido mucha experiencia —Adrien sabía que se refería a las veces en las que había espiado a Jagged Stone. Recordaba que lo siguió a miles de conciertos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

—Sí. No sé si sabías, pero soy el presidente del fan club de Jagged Stone, gracias a eso he ido a muchos conciertos, a hoteles donde ha estado y... —de ese modo fue como Vincent comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre sus aventuras como fanático de Jagged Stone. La sesión fotográfica ya había acabado, pero Adrien no se podía ir, no quería ser grosero.

*  
Después del colegio, Alya y Marinette habían decidido ir a tomar batidos. Tenían tiempo libre y podían conversar de cualquier cosa. Aunque había un tema en particular del cual ambas querían charlar.

—¡¿Puedes creer que Adrien me sigue en Instagram?! —preguntó Marinette sin poder dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera había probado su batido aún.

—Es lo que has dicho todo el día, así que sí, lo creo.

—¡Es que yo aún no lo puedo creer! ¡es como un sueño! —Marinette no dejaba de sonreír, parecía un tatuaje permanente en su rostro. Alya se sentía feliz de ver a su amiga así.

—Solo mira, es real —Alya le enseñó a Marinette su celular, donde estaba abierto el perfil de la azabache y ahí mismo se leía que Adrien la seguía.

—¡Es hermoso...! —exclamó entre susurros.

Alya rió levemente, Marinette estaba sonrojada a tope, se veía muy tierna. Tomó una foto, pero no la publico (al menos no por ahora).

Marinette solo pensaba en que ahora Adrien podría ver sus fotos cada vez que abriera Instagram, le daba algo de vergüenza, pero a mismo tiempo la idea la emocionaba, era una gran oportunidad para que la conociera aún más.

*  
Luego de tomar los batidos, se levantaron para ponerse en camino a la casa de la azabache.

—Ahora que Adrien te sigue, se podría decir que eres como una celebridad —bromeó Alya.

—¡Cielos! Ya no podré salir a la calle, ¡esto es terrible! —Marinette siguió el juego de su amiga.

—¿Una foto para los medios?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Marinette tapó su rostro con su mano, riendo.

—¿Ni siquiera por Adrien? —preguntó Alya sonriendo, sabía que ese era el punto débil de su amiga.

—Adrien... —repitió sonrojándose mientras continuaba sonriendo. Alya tomó la foto, era una buena imagen porque Marinette ya no tapaba su rostro por completo.

La publicó.


	5. Suerte

Hoy en el colegio todos estaban hablando sobre un baile, apenas se encontraban en el primer año de secundaria, pero de todas formas, ya querían imaginar bailes y momentos que solo puedes vivir gracias al colegio.

—Lo más lindo de un baile es bailar con la persona correcta —exclamó Rose con ojos soñadores. Todas las chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirando a Juleka, era tan obvio que le gustaba. Todas sonrieron.

—Ivan y yo ya tenemos experiencia bailando, será hermoso —exclamó Mylene sonriente.

—Nino prefiere hacerse cargo de la música en vez de bailar, pero bueno... supongo que podría hacer una excepción.

—Claro que lo hará —todas le dieron ánimos a Alya.

Marinette estaba pensando en eso del baile, sabía que aún faltaba mucho, pero ella no era muy buena en eso y... ni siquiera era pareja de Adrien, todo era muy difícil.

Una vez bailó con Adrien, gracias a la fiesta de Chloé. En esa ocasión pudo bailar bien, ya que era música lenta y Adrien fue quien la guió. Pero... ¿y si existían otros tipos de bailes en los eventos escolares? No todo el tiempo podrían colocar música lenta, eso seguro.

Ese pensamiento la mantuvo preocupada todo el día, incluso al llegar a su casa. Sus padres se dieron cuenta de lo desanimada que se veía su única hija, por eso le preguntaron qué ocurría.

—Es una tontería.

—Cariño, no importa que sea una tontería, si te podemos ayudar lo haremos —aseguró Tom.

Marinette suspiró. Confiaba en sus padres, sabía que siempre estarían ahí para escuchar sus problemas, por muy tontos que éstos fueran. Ella les podía contar todo, excepto que era Ladybug.

—Mis compañeras estaban hablando sobre un baile, entonces empecé a pensar y me di cuenta de que soy ¡una pésima bailarina!, ¡soy demasiado torpe! —exclamó ella sintiéndose muy mal.

Sus padres compartieron una mirada, los ojos de Sabine brillaban, como recordando algo.

—¡Tom es un muy buen bailarín! Solo practiquen.

Sabine estaba grabando todo. Tom era increíblemente alto comparado con su hija, además de robusto. Se veían adorables.

Tom guiaba a su hija, ella estaba tensa y le dio muchos pisotones accidentales. Marinette no se sentía cómoda haciendo algo en lo que sabía era mala.

—No pienses tanto, el baile es más dejarse llevar. Solo sígueme.

De ese modo, Marinette no pensó tanto, se dijo a sí misma: "en éste momento no eres Ladybug, no necesitas pensar en un plan complejo, solo bailar". Pensando de ese modo, se relajó un poco más.

Sabine los grababa feliz de la vida, hasta que decidió tomar una foto. Lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, se acordó de cuando Tom y ella eran jóvenes y bailaban en el colegio. Su graduación... fue hermoso.

Y mientras todos estaban descuidados, Tikki no resistió a tomar una galleta de la cocina, ¡el olor era hipnotizante!

*  
Después de haber bailado durante largas horas, publicó la foto y se emocionó al notar que Adrien había comentado la foto en la que ella había publicado uno de sus diseños.

****"¡Tú trabajo es increíble!"****

—¡Piensa que soy buena diseñando! —exclamó Marinette con completa emoción, por poco y comenzaba a saltar por la habitación. Todo eso era demasiado, ¡era genial!

—Eres muy talentosa, ¿lo ves? Hasta Adrien lo nota —le dijo Tikki sonriendo.

Marinette pensó que sería buena idea darle las gracias a Adrien, por eso comentó también. Aunque se equivocó al escribir, lo corrigió y se equivocó nuevamente, la tercera fue la vencida.

—¡Hasta en redes sociales soy torpe! —se lamentó la azabache.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

*  
Sabrina y Chloé estaban pasando tiempo juntas, como siempre. En un momento, Chloé tuvo que ir al baño. Sabrina se quedó sola en la habitación, Chloé había dejado sus lentes sobre la cama.

Sabrina se sacó sus lentes y se colocó los de Chloé. Eran tan lindos, tan finos y caros. Ella se acercó al espejo y cerciorándose de que la rubia aún no estuviese en camino, la imitó.

—¡Ridículo! ¡completamente ridículo! —dijo imitando la chillona voz de Chloé. Estaba a punto de reír, pero no lo hizo porque seguía en personaje.

—¡Sabrina! —Chloé estaba frente a ella y la miraba con mala cara, con una ceja en alto.

—¡Lo siento tanto! Solo vi tus gafas y no resistí el deseo de ponérmelas. Aunque sé que no me veo ni la mitad de bien de lo que te verías tú y...

—¡Calla! —Chloé acababa de tener una idea, ella se pondría los lentes de la pelirroja. Eso hizo —, ¿cómo es que ves con éstas cosas? ¡todo se ve borroso! —se quejó la rubia.

—Eso es porque yo necesito un aumento especial, porque...

—¡No me cuentes tú vida! —la cortó Chloé, Sabrina calló —, ¡Jean Pierre! —llamó. Él apareció casi al instante, Chloé sonrió —, Necesito que nos tomes una foto así.

—¿Estás segura, Chloé?

—Como se nota que no tienes idea de lo que está de moda hoy en día —dijo Chloé rodando los ojos —. Por alguna razón, las amigas se toman fotos intercambiando sus pertenencias. Es la moda —explicó.

Jean tomó la foto y le devolvió el celular a Chloé.

—Toma tus horribles gafas. Por poco y me daba dolor de cabeza —se quejó la rubia. Luego de poder ver de nuevo, publicó la foto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, recibió un comentario de Adrien y sonrió con superioridad.

—Hasta Adrien-bu sabe de moda —dijo sonriendo. Solo que al leer su comentario, su sonrisa se esfumó.

****"¡Las gafas te quedan bien! ¡y Sabrina se ve genial!"****

—¡Ridículo, completamente ridículo! —Sabrina no podía verse genial, porque aquí la única genial era ella. La amabilidad de Adrien era tan odiosa.

*  
Adrien había tenido un día algo pesado en el colegio. Había tenido taller de esgrima hasta tarde y lo hicieron competir dos veces, desde la primera pelea se dio cuenta de que no era su día.

_"¿Sabes que me da suerte? Esto..."_

Recordó la pulsera que Marinette le había obsequiado, se la puso en la muñeca y confió en la suerte que ella otorgaba.

Y... funcionó. Ganó ambas peleas, tuvo un golpe de suerte.

—¿En serio crees que esa pulsera tiene magia? —le preguntó Plagg.

—Tanto como en que existen criaturas que te dan poderes mágicos —respondió Adrien. Plagg se quedó sin palabras, de cierto modo, tenía razón.

Sintiéndose afortunado y queriendo agradecer a su buena amiga, publicó una fotografía de la pulsera en su Instagram.

*  
Marinette al recibir la notificación de que Adrien la había etiquetado en una publicación, sintió una inmensa felicidad. Al ver que se trataba de su pulsera, casi dejó de respirar.

—¡Adrien sigue usando mí pulsera! ¡esto es tan hermoso! —exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estaba tan feliz que se cayó de la silla, pero no le importó.

Adrien era único, era alguien muy especial, por eso lo quería tanto.

Sonrió y también comentó la foto, intentando no cometer ningún error está vez.


	6. Seis lápices

Antes de ir a clases, Alya había decidido que sería una buena idea tomar algunas fotografías, porque se veía muy bonita y quería subir algunas publicaciones nuevas a su cuenta de Instagram. El problema fue que olvidó tomar su mochila y ya se le estaba haciendo algo tarde, por lo que fue corriendo a su habitación para revisar sus pertenencias y luego regresó al comedor, donde había dejado su celular.

Algo que llamó su atención fue encontrarse con sus hermanas muertas de risa. Algo habían hecho, algo que ella pronto descubriría.

Tomó su celular y notó que ya no parecía ser su celular, ¿por qué? ¡porque había más de cien fotos de sus hermanas! ¡qué locura! Solo se había ido por cinco minutos. ¡Qué rápidas fueron!

—¡Etta, Ella, así no se toman las fotos! —las regañó gritando —. Tienen que buscar un buen ángulo, porque sino, salen así de borrosas —les explicó. Aunque sabía que a ellas eso no les interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ay, Dios...

De todas formas, subió una foto de ellas, solo porque le pareció una travesura inocente que merecía ser recordada.

**"Dejé mi celular en la habitación durante cinco segundos... volví y había como cien fotos así. ¡Tienen que aprender a utilizar una cámara si quieren convertirse en buenas reporteras!"**

Después de eso, se fue al colegio, porque quería llegar a tiempo, no como Marinette que siempre llegaba tarde.

En el colegio, Nino la saludó como era habitual, al igual que Adrien. Adrien le habló de la foto y se rió un poco, Nino no comprendió. Alya le enseñó la foto.

—Son adorables, aunque con suerte se ven —dijo Nino.

—Lo sé, algún día les enseñaré a tomar buenas fotos —aseguró Alya.

Esa tarde, durante el recreo Marinette le contó a Alya algo que descubrió gracias a Instagram. Alya escuchaba atentamente, porque siempre podía tener nuevas ideas divertidas gracias a las palabras de su amiga.

—Últimamente Instagram me ha mostrado muchas cuentas de moda y belleza, supongo que es por lo que yo visitó con frecuencia —Alya asintió, conocía bien lo que pasaba en Internet —. Y me apareció una cuenta con peinados, ¡son increíbles todos! —exclamó la azabache.

Alya sonrió ampliamente. ¡Eso le daba una idea!

—¿No te gustaría probar un nuevo peinado? —preguntó ella.

—¿Podemos peinar a Marinette? —Rose apareció, sentándose al lado de ambas.

—Suena bien, siempre he querido verte con el cabello suelto —opinó Alix.

—Me gustaría ver eso —Ivan también se unió al resto.

Marinette parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, ¿cómo habían llegado a la decisión de peinarla? Ella simplemente estaba conversando con su mejor amiga, como si fuese un día común y corriente.

—¡Será divertido! Además, un cambio de look siempre viene bien, ya sabes, para chicos también —dijo Alya guiñando su ojo.

Obviamente Marinette comprendió que hablaba de Adrien, ¿de quién sino? Por lo que simplemente asintió, dando su visto bueno.

—¡Empecemos con esto! —sonrió Alya.

Sentaron a Marinette sola en la banca. Alya tomó prestado el celular de Marinette, para de ese modo postear una foto en su cuenta de Instagram. ¡Tenían que poner un antes y un después!

**"Algunos de mis amigos quisieron turnarse para peinarme. ¡Estoy emocionada por ver los resultados!"**

Eso escribió Alya.

Después de publicar la fotografía, comenzaron con el proceso. Juleka fue la que soltó las coletas y comenzó a peinar a su amiga. Todos se quedaron admirando a la azabache, se veía realmente linda con el cabello suelto, cambiaba, lucía más madura.

—¡Te ves tan hermosa! —chilló Rosita.

—Te pareces mucho a tu mamá así —dijo Ivan —. De hecho, pensando en tu madre se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

Ivan empezó a peinar a Marinette. Era algo brusco, quizás porque sus manos eran enormes. La azabache no se quejó porque sabía como era el temperamento de Ivan, era alguien demasiado sensible y no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Entonces, Ivan comenzó a poner lápices en su cabello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Alix mirando fijamente a Ivan.

—Un peinado muy bonito, una vez lo vi en una película.

Ivan colocó un total de seis lápices, pero había enredado demasiado el cabello de Marinette. No se veía muy bien, aunque tampoco fea. Solo que parecía un enorme nudo.

—Marinette, te ves linda —saludó Adrien mientras pasaba —. Me agrada tu nuevo estilo —luego se fue.

Marinette suspiró embobada. Alya se sintió bien de que no viera el desastre que Ivan había provocado, ahora la misión era aún más compleja: quitar seis lápices del corto cabello de la azabache, quizás le iba a doler, porque estaban muy enredados.

—Yo no quiero ver esto, me voy de aquí —susurró Alix mientras se alejaba. En realidad, se escondió cerca de ahí. Iba a grabar la reacción de Marinette. Seguramente sería algo divertido de ver.


	7. Ladybug's

Normalmente Adrien era un chico ordenado. Siempre intentaba mantener su habitación limpia, ordenada y pulcra. Porque no le gustaba darle trabajo innecesario a quienes trabajaban para su padre. Nathalie y Gorila eran sus amigos, a los amigos no se les daba más trabajo del necesario.

Pero en ocasiones, cuando estaba muy inspirado se olvidaba de aquello. Como estaba sucediendo esa tarde. Se encontraba inspirado escribiendo. Estaba inspirado, pero el escrito no quedaba como él quería, algo faltaba para que fuese perfecto. Por eso, cuando no le gustaba, arrugaba las hojas y las lanzaba al basurero.

Lo que no sabía era que cierto gato travieso estaba sacando los papeles arrugados y jugaba con ellos, los estaba dejando tirados por toda la habitación. ¡No era su culpa!, eran como pelotas perfectas para jugar. Plagg se sentía feliz, estaba como en un paraíso personal. ¡Era increíble! Algunos ronroneos se escapaban debido a su felicidad.

Cuando una de las bolas de papel golpeó a Adrien, Adrien vio todo ese desastre que era su habitación.

—¡Plagg! ¿cómo pudiste hacer tanto desorden? —gritó Adrien. Realmente no esperaba eso, ¡era un desastre!

—Lo siento, soy desordenado. Recuerda que soy la destrucción —intentaba defenderse. Después de todo, cuando no estaba bajo vigilancia era capaz de romper muchas cosas, incluso arruinar algunas cosas que hoy en día son famosas.

—¡Dios Santo! ¡esto parece un gallinero! —exclamó Adrien observando el desastre.

—Quizás deberías cuidar mejor tus palabras y no romper tantas hojas.

Adrien decidió tomar una foto. ¿Por qué? Porque sería algo gracioso, algo que solo él entendería. ¿Cómo explicar tanto desorden repentino? Culpar a un fantasma sería la idea más divertida, porque nadie más conocía a Plagg y así debía mantenerse. Sería un chiste que solo él entendería.

**"Creo que tengo un fantasma"**

—¿Sabes que si tu padre ve esto te matará, cierto?

—¿Sabes que tendrás que ayudarme a ordenar?

—¿Qué? ¡pero a mí no me pueden matar, soy indestructible! —se quejó Plagg —, ¡no es justo!

Chloé veía desde su celular como todos publicaban fotos nuevas en sus cuentas, a excepción de ella. ¡Incluso la panadera publicaba! Aunque su cabello era horrible, ¿para qué subir algo así? ¡qué humillante! La foto de las hermanas de Alya era ridícula, ni siquiera se enfocaban bien. ¡Qué idiotez!

—¡Adrien subió su habitación desordenada! —Chloé no comprendía porque publicaba algo tan tonto como eso, ¿qué sentido tenía?

—¿Vas a publicar algo? —le preguntó Sabrina.

—¡Obvio! —respondió ella con completa seguridad, el problema era que no sabía bien qué podría publicar.

Pensó un poco. Tenía cientos de selfies, pero tampoco era la idea subir decenas de fotografías en un solo día. Su belleza tendría que ir de a poco, además, la envidia era muy grande y obviamente, muchas la envidiaban por ser tan increíblemente hermosa.

¡Eso es! ¡envidia! Recordó cuando era más joven y una de sus antiguas maestras sintió envidia de ella. ¡Era perfecto!

—¡Sabrina! —llamó a su amiga de modo fuerte, la pelirroja solo dio un salto, ese grito fue muy repentino —. ¡Toma una foto cuando yo te diga! —ordenó.

Se puso en posición, era un movimiento de ballet muy conocido y popular, como ella misma. Ja. Era tan creativa.

Sabrina tomó la foto. Chloé la subió, porque había salido perfecta, como se suponía que debía ser.

**"¿No soy la chica más elegante que has visto? ¡tomé clases de ballet hasta que mi profesora se puso celosa porque soy mucho mejor que ella!"**

—¡Te ves hermosa, Chloé! —chilló Sabrina. Le encantó la foto, le pareció muy artística.

—Es obvio.

Alya estaba acostumbrada a tomar fotografías de Ladybug cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba. Ella realmente admiraba a Ladybug, era su fuente de inspiración, la persona a la que más idolatraba y su ejemplo a seguir. Por eso había abierto el Ladyblog, porque la admiraba y quería que otras personas pudieran ver lo increíble que ella era.

Y se encontraba revisando su galería, tenía cientos de fotos de Ladybug. Algunas eran algo borrosas, porque estaban tomadas desde muy lejos. Pero otras eran de una calidad muy buena, debido a la cercanía.

Había una en especial que había tomado en el momento preciso. Parecía ser que Ladybug estaba patrullando París, y por alguna razón del destino, fue cerca de su ventana. Ella estaba sentada. Alya se acercó desde su balcón, Ladybug pareció escucharla y sonrió. Fue el momento justo para tomar una fotografía y eso hizo.

—Es tan buena... —sonrió recordando ese momento. Fue algo especial.

**"Estaba viendo mis fotografías antiguas de Ladybug, y noté que nunca había publicado está".**

Chloé se aburría y revisaba su Instagram. Cuando notó que Alya se había atrevido a publicar una foto de Ladybug casi justo después de que ella había publicado su foto. ¿Acaso pensaba que Ladybug la iba a opacar? Ja. Que siguiera soñando.

—¡Sabrina! —volvió a hacer saltar a su amiga —, ¡vamos a tomar la mejor fotografía de todas ahora mismo! Solo espera.

Como Chloé y Sabrina eran las mejores amigas, Chloé no tenía problema en cambiarse estando en la misma habitación. De todas formas, no lo hizo. Su armario era lo suficientemente grande como para cambiarse ahí mismo. Eso hizo, se colocó su traje de Ladybug, sin máscara y sin peluca. Era ella misma, solo que de modo más heroico.

—¡¿Vamos a jugar a ser Ladybug y Chat Noir?! —Sabrina se entusiasmó, ese era su juego favorito.

—¿Cómo crees? —decepción en los ojos de su amiga —, bueno. Pero primero toma la foto cuando yo te lo diga.

Chloé se ubicó y posó, hizo la pose más casual y heroica que se le vino a la mente.

Sabrina tomó la foto. Había salido perfecta, mejor que la que Alya había subido. ¡En su cara!

**"Estoy bastante segura de que soy una mejor Ladybug que la propia Ladybug".**

—¡Esa mocosa engreída! ¿puedes creer que dice que es mejor que yo?

Marinette vio la publicación y se enojó un poco. Odiaba las mentiras, odiaba a las personas falsas y esa publicación le pareció bastante ofensiva.

—Tranquila, Marinette. Solo es una foto —Tikki intentaba tranquilizarla —. Además, sabes que tú eres única. ¡Eres la mejor Ladybug que ha habido!

—Gracias, Tikki —Marinette besó a su Kwami con ternura. Tikki era una buena amiga, siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor.


	8. El macarrón y la ventana

Esa mañana Marinette había despertado muy temprano, porque tenía ganas de terminar el vestido que haría para Rosita, su amiga. Por eso, para aprovechar bien la mañana, se despertó lo antes posible y comenzó a diseñar. No faltaba tanto, solo unir algunas piezas, coser y dar algunos detalles.

Era un vestido muy lindo, muy tierno como Rosita. ¡Ella se sentiría tan feliz al verlo! Estaba muy contenta con el resultado. Las horas de esfuerzo habían valido cada minuto.

—¡Es hermoso, Marinette! —hasta Tikki se sentía feliz con el resultado. A pesar de no utilizar ropa, notaba el talento de su portadora. Era un vestido precioso.

—Gracias, Tikki.

Marinette fotografió al vestido y lo publicó en su cuenta, por algo el nombre de usuario era "Marinette-diseñadora"

"¡Prueba de tela para el nuevo diseño de Rosita!"

Marinette estaba segura de que esa tarde sería un excelente día, de que todo saldría bien y que tendría muchas sorpresas.

Una de las mayores sorpresas fue que Adrien apareció por la panadería. ¡Eso nunca se lo esperó!

—¡Adrien! —ella se acercó a él —, Es una sorpresa verte por aquí. Pensé que como modelo, no podías comer dulces... —explicó ella.

—¡Marinette! —saludó de modo alegre —, Puedo comer dulces de vez en cuando. Por eso vine aquí, me han dicho que venden los mejores postres de París —explicó guiñando el ojo.

Marinette rió de modo torpe y asintió. Se relajó lo máximo posible, porque no quería actuar raro frente a Adrien.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —le preguntó él.

Un bombón no, porque tú ya eres uno... —pensó en las respuestas que Alya le había dado alguna vez. Aunque era obvio que no podía responder algo así, sería muy malo.

—Quizás un macarrón, yo hice algunos —Marinette le enseñó los macarrones que había preparado. Eran parecidos a ella, por los colores. Eran de fresa y con relleno también de fresa, aunque otros tenían relleno de manjar.

—Llevaré uno —dijo sonriente.

Marinette fue quien lo atendió. Adrien estaba maravillado con el macarrón, nunca había visto un macarrón con tantos detalles, era realmente similar a ella, se parecía sobretodo a la mochila que utilizaba, era increíble.

Adrien se despidió de la azabache y se retiró del lugar. Pensó que quizás, con tantos seguidores podría ayudar a Marinette, algo así como publicidad gratuita.

Tomó una foto del macarrón y la panadería, la cual publicó.

**"¡La mejor panadería de todo París! Definitivamente, deberías probarlo. Sus macarrones son geniales!"**

Claramente tuvo que compartir el postre con Plagg, porque él disfrutaba mucho de los dulces, aunque no los amaba como al camembert.

Su celular vibraba mucho. Parecía ser que la fotografía tenía muchos comentarios, fue algo raro. Por eso, sacó el celular y leyó los comentarios. Todos hablaban sobre Marinette, que estaba en la foto. ¿En serio? Hizo zoom en la foto y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, aparecía en la ventana.

—Cielos, no la vi ahí —fue algo gracioso verla en la ventana. ¿Qué haría ahí? Quizás solo esperaba a alguien.

—Es buena escondiéndose...

**Adrien: "Marinette, me hubieras saludado"**

**Marinette: "No sabía que estaba ahí"**

Marinette en su habitación se moría de la vergüenza. ¡¿Cómo es que salió en esa fotografía?! Ella simplemente estaba admirando a Adrien. ¡Lo había atendido de modo normal! Se había comportado y todo había salido de maravilla. ¿Cómo es que una foto arruinaba todo?

—¡Mi vida es un desastre! —exclamó levantando las manos hacia el cielo.

Tikki rió. Marinette siempre se metía en situaciones así, porque no se fijaba en los detalles. Era tan divertida e impredecible.


End file.
